The cat girl at ouran
by xKitBlitzKatx
Summary: A girl comes to ouran,she somehow knows the twins and the three have a secret what could that. Secret be? Come find out! I do not own ohshc and I didn't make the pic
1. Chapter 1

A girl woke up with the sun shinning through her window,her name was Sora Kuromeru and it was her first day at Ouran academy. She quietly got up and slipped her glasses on her black hair falling to her shoulders. She had chose the boys uniform and put it on but instead of the dress pants she wore a nice skirt. "Miss Kuromeru are you ready to go?" A maid asked. Sora only nodded. 1 month ago her parents died. They didn't want her however. Her grandparents took her in and she still was shy around the maids. Sora walked out of her room grabbing her bag. "P-please let me walk Amanda." Sora said. "I think I can allow that Miss Kuromeru." The woman said with a small smile. "Thank you..." Sora said leaving the mansion and walking towards the academy.

* * *

**Hello guys! Thanks for reading. Yes I did get rid of chapter two and am aware its short but as you can notice I did delete Honeys sister as I want to make an entire new story out of it I had felt it was rushed and really didn't want to rewrite three different chapters. I do however plan to start on my new story which isn't ouran its actually Fairy tail,and I got a few Ideas if you enjoy this story in the few days it gets updated then go on over and read the fairy tail one which might be much longer then ouran**

**-Blitzthekittykat**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STORY IS OFF HIATUS THANK THE LORD!**

* * *

Sora P.O.V  
I walked up towards the academy and stopped I didn't want to go.  
I didn't do well around people at all. It just made me flustered. I hated it. It didn't help I was different. Different as in not human. No one knew about it except people trustworthy at home. Even then people called me a freak for my eyes and the fact that I was so skinny yet I could kick a grown man down. I wasn't short just really really skinny. It made me shy. I walked towards the big doors looking around the area I could see then looking at all the windows. I memorized all of it. I stopped walking at the doors and brushed off my skirt and kicked my boots against each other to get the dirt off. I then straightened my jacket and fixed my hair normally seeing it was messy. I slipped my locket on as well. I was a new student here and I was going to make a good impression even if I did get bullied in the end. I picked up my bag looking at the picture of the locket. You'd expect it to be my parents,but It's not. They weren't kind. Any person they met they would be rude to. My dad always came home drunk and my mom was always off getting screwed. I had a bad experience the only thing that would help was me not coming home until almost 8 pm every night. I always went to the park to meet my two friends. My only friends. I was their only friend as well. They were brother. They were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. My parents would abuse me when they would come home. Finally they went over the edge and I shot both of them. The judge said it was self defense as my dad was coming towards me drunk with a knife. After I shot both of them. I found Hikaru and Kaoru. They told me they would be going to high school at the beginning of the year. It was now a few weeks before summer. They had no idea I would be coming but I had a feeling they'd recognize me. I pushed open the big doors to the school hiding my face in my blazer as I walked towards class 1a I had talked to the chairman one day before and gotten a tour schedule and map for the place seeing how big it was. I walked into the classroom and removed my face from my blazer. The teacher looked at me before explaining that the class had a new student. "Well would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. I nodded and bravely spoke. "My name is Sora. It's nice to meet all of you. I-I'm a bit shy." I said a blush on my face. I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru in the back of the class looking a tiny bit surprised to see me. "Well Ms. Kuromeru. I'd like you to sit next to Fujioka." The teacher said. I nodded when the boy or should I say girl raised her hand. I knew a face when I saw it. That was a girl. Cross dressing. I walked to the back of the room removing my blazer getting a bit to hot for comfort and sat down. "S-Sora." I said quietly. "Haruhi nice to meet you Kuromeru-san." The girl whispered back. "Soras fine Fujioka." I whispered scanning the room. Then class began.

* * *

I stayed in class for lunch so did the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. I now had the entire school in memory so I was going over it as I ate until a hand hit my shoulder I looked up. "Oh. Hi Hikaru and Kaoru." I said quietly. "Hello Sora,nice to see you again. Eh Kaoru?" Hikaru said. "Yes very nice to see her again Hikaru." Kaoru said. Both had that cat like grin making me smile slightly. "What did you want?" I asked. "To give you this." They said in sync handing me an envelope. I shrugged taking it before going back to my lunch and eating it as they walked away.

* * *

After school I walked down the halls of the school holding a guitar and violin case with the strength I had before I found an abandoned room. I opened the violin case. Grandfather and Grandmother had sent me here to study computers considering my memory but I was also quite skilled in music so I needed to practice. Before taking the violin out I locked the door and removed the locket concealing something quite special. Two cat ears appeared on my head and were laying down so did a cat tail. This is why my parents didn't want me. I was a freak but I don't mind it. I play better with them out. I removed the violin from the case and used my tail to get the bow. (I think that's whet its called correct me otherwise) I gently took the bow from my tail and began playing my ears now standing up. I played a sad song at first before it sped up. I spun around the room my eyes closed I advoided all the tables and chairs sitting around the room. I stopped playing and saw the door knob turn and my eyes widened and I locked my locket back. I put my violin back in the case slipping the bow back in my bag as my ears and tail vanished. I looked at the letter the twins had gave me and opened it reading it as the door opened. I guess I didn't lock it. "Meet us in music room 3." the letter read. I was already here so I assume that was them. "Hello." I said quietly seeing the twins and Haruhi. "Hey Sora." the twins said. "Hello Hikaru-kun Kaoru-kun Haruhi-chan" I said even quieter. Hikaru and Kaoru looked dumbfounded when I said Haruhi-chan. "So you know I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked not upset. I actually spoke louder this time. "Yes seeing your face and eyes just shows it. If you don't want me to tell I won't I never lie. " I said shyly but in a normal tone. "Yes please don't tell. I owe a debt to this club known as the host club." Haruhi said. "H-Hikaru and K-Kaoru are in this club as well,yes?" I asked quietly. "Mhm." Haruhi said humming.

* * *

I had met Kyoya Ootori second year my senpai to be exact. "I can't really force you in the club for this considering most of the school has seen you so just don't tell." Kyoya-senpai said. "Okay Kyoya-Senpai." I said. (shes always speaking quietly just loud enough for people to hear her it's just adding more words for me to type if I say quietly every time) I could see three people heading here towards the room. Now you've seen I'm not completely human. Considering I've seen the entire school. I can see who comes down the hall from about 30 meters away. Sadly I have to see the entire place before I can do this so it's not to helpful if I get kidnapped. This developed when I was little. I have a feeling my parents didn't want me so they tried to kill me but it developed this to go into my brain. The cat things I have no idea how it happened seeing as I was born with it. The door opened to reveal a blonde guy with purple (I think theyre purple shush) eyes and a tall black haired guy with another boy with blonde hair and brown eyes holding a bunny on his shoulder. I recognized the tall guy and blonde boy as Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka as I had watched them participate in martial art competitions. "Oh who's this girl?" the blonde haired guy who I didn't know asked. "This is Sora Kuromeru. She's new here and apparently a child hood friend of the twins." Kyoya explained. "My name is Tamaki Suoh,My princess." Tamaki said bowing in front of me to close for comfort. "Tamaki leave her alone." Haruhi said. I had hid behind the twins considering when he got close I freaked out. "Boss,shes shy give her some time will ya?" Hikaru said. "Yeah besides she obviously won't fall for your tricks. She's not like the other girls here." Kaoru said. "Yes Sora was sent here by her grandparents to study music, computer science and technology it's self. By now she should know how to build a computer with the proper parts of course. She only moved in with her grandparents after her parents died mysteriously." Kyoya said. Good my block on the rest of the story worked. Hikaru and Kaoru were the only ones I ever told about that other then my grandparents and the trusted people in the house back home. They looked a bit uneasy at the mention of it. "Sora these are seniors Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai but we just call them Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai for short." Kyoya said. I nodded. "Hi Sora-chan!" Honey yelled cheerfully. He had ran at me and I had caught him using my leg to lift him up and my arms to catch him. "You caught Honey-senpai so easily. I thought only Mori-senpai could do that." Haruhi said. "I'm always ready for something." I said putting the small boy down. "Well . I guess you can stay until we're done hosting." Kyoya said. "Okay Senpai." I said. I walked over to the window and opened it sitting on the sill and waiting for the club to finish. During that time when everyone was focused on doing what they were doing three girls walked over. "Hey New kid if you're going to be here do something instead of ignoring the hosts. This is a host club isn't it where you come to enjoy the company of the hosts?" One of them said. "We saw you standing in between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun like you owned them." another said. "Not to mention you talked to all of them like you knew them. You can't even talk loud enough for any of them to hear you." the other said. I realized they were all in my class and customers of the club. However each of their words made me snap. I turned around. "Well sorry. Hikaru and Kaoru are my friends. I have no love interest in them. They just saw how I would sit alone and wanted to help me make a few more friends, so I'm sorry I tried to make a few new friends." I said. I looked out the window and saw there was a part of the roof high enough up for me to jump safely down. "Looks like I should go have fun with your precious hosts."I said grabbing my bag and violin case leaving the guitar behind and jumping out the window. I landed on the roof and walked along it sitting my bag down and removing the violin from the case. Tears streamed down my face as I played the violin. I only wanted to fix in and not be a freak for once. Seems I don't get what I wished for.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the roof knowing no one would be able to get up or down here safely really. Only Hikaru and Kaoru. Did you know? They're cat people like me. I enjoyed it to be that way. I just hoped if anyone in the school found out they wouldn't hate Hikaru and Kaoru. I did my homework and read more about technology. I stood up standing and sliding my bag on to my shoulder and stood picking up the violin. I found the door to down from the roof and went down and started walking through the halls humming quietly I walked past the host club and looked at the door. It was my first day still. I didn't enjoy the afternoon but the day was pretty good. I guess I could wait. I assumed the twins went looking for me considering I could tell they weren't in there. I sat against the wall and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Sora." I heard Hikaru say gently shaking me awake. "You okay?" Kaoru asked. I nodded. "Well the club is over so you wanna go back inside? We always talk a bit after." Hikaru said. I nodded and followed them back in. "Sorry some of our customers decided to bother Sora." Hikaru said. "So we went and looked for her." Kaoru said. I sat on the couch and sat my bag at my feet and looked up. "Sora may I ask what happened to your parents?" Tamaki asked calmly. " Sorry I rather not answer that" I said. "It's okay you can tell us when you're ready!" Honey said smiling. I smiled back a blush forming from his kindness. "Well we were going to ask you if you want to come to a water park owned by Kyoya's family for the day tomorrow." Hikaru said. "Yeah no one will be there considering it's not open just yet." Kaoru said. Tomorrow is Saturday. I think I can make it. "I'll ask my Grandparents and see if it's okay." I said almost silently. "Okay it's perfect then!" Tamaki said. I stared at him. "Sora." Hikaru said. "Yes?" I asked. "Can we take you home?" Kaoru asked. "Sure." I said. "Why do they get to take her home?" Tamaki said with puppy dog eyes. "Tamaki the twins offered." Kyoya said walking out of the club room Honey and Mori not far behind. "See you tomorrow Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled walking out the door. "Well I suppose it's fine if you take her home just bring her back in one piece!" Tamaki said like a dad walking out.

* * *

"I'm assuming you want to bring out your abilties?" I said. I was comfortable with Hikaru and Kaoru because we've been friends since I was little. "Yeah but we forgot how." They said in sync. I sat in between them on the couch at my Grandparent's mansion. "Fine give me your wrists." I said. They both held out their arms and I pulled up Hikaru's right sleeve and gently took the bracelet on his upper arm off. Then I did the same for Kaoru only on his left. I then gently removed the locket from my neck and stood and my cat ears and tail appeared. "I'm gonna go talk to my Grandparents about the water park and tell them you two are here. Don't touch anything." I said walking off.

* * *

The twins P.O.V

Haruhi and Sora are the only two we've let into our world. Hikaru liked Haruhi but knows the boss likes her as well so gave up.

_Sora's all we got now._

* * *

Sora's P.O.V

I put the locket back on knowing Grandfather would scold me for having my cat things out. I knocked on the door to my Grandfather's office. "Come in." Grandfather said. I opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind me gently. "What is it Sora?" He asked a small smile on his face. "I-I made some new friends and they invited me to go to a water park this weekend. May I go?" I asked. "I don't see why not. Those twins you are friends with will be with you right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then it's fine I know they won't let anything happen to you" He said. "thank you Grandfather." I said exiting the room and walking back down the hall seeing Hikaru and Kaoru put their bracelets back on. "He said it's fine." I said. "Well we gotta go for dinner. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30 am." Hikaru said. "Okay." I said as they left. I walked into my room and sat on my bed laying my violin case somewhere safe near the bed before I laid down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Considering I didn't really say anything in chapter three. I just would like to say if you're reading Fairy tail Ice queen and this. These are pre written. If you decide to read Satans daughter. (Blue exorcist story) It is most likely the same. I'm so sorry for not bringing cat girl back. I meant to a long time ago but then I started getting into Ice queen. Sorry for doing that. Also if you have any questions about something you didn't understand or see an error please let me know. Feel free to ask me anything about the story.**

* * *

Sora P.O.V

I sat up in bed and looked at my alarm clock. 6 am. I got up and walked into the bathroom and striped from my clothes to take a quick shower. I removed my locket as well not wanting it to rust. Once I had gotten out of the shower I slipped my locket back on wrapped in a towel. I walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and some flip flops. I also looked and got my two piece bathing suit. I slipped it on then slipped my clothes over. I realize it was 7:30. One hour longer. I removed my contacts and put my glasses on I had walked down stairs for breakfast and quietly began eating before finishing at 8:25. Yes I know long time to eat but I cooked it. Not the maids it's to early for anyone to bother them and I would feel bad getting waiting on so early. I walked into the living room to see my Grandparents awake. "I'm going to go now." I said opening the door. "Have fun Sora." My grandmother said. "Okay Grandmother. Thank you." I said closing the door behind me. I walked down to the gates and walked out. "Hi." I said. "Hello Sora." They said in sync pulling me in the limo. I realized Tamaki,Haruhi,Honey,Mori,and Kyoya were in the car as well as I grabbed the seat they had let go of me on. When I was about to fall on the floor I grabbed the seat and when the car took off I sat. "D-Don't do that a-again you idiots." I stuttered a bit shocked. "How did you do that?" Tamaki asked dumbfounded. "They pulled me in to fast and I just caught my self. It's nothing." I said normally deciding the host club can be trusted for now. Other people I just won't really talk around. We stopped at the indoor waterpark and went in. I headed to the bathroom and walked in closing the door. I removed my shirt and shorts revealing my black bikini with red flowers on it. I also removed my glasses slipping contacts in. I put my clothes and glasses in my bag and walked out holding my flip flops. Even though I wore a bikini I didn't show much seeing as I didn't really have much to show. I walked towards the pool and sat at the edge. "Sora you look nice. Didn't think I would see you in a bikini seeing how shy you are." Haruhi said. "Thanks." I said finally I slipped into the water and started swimming around. I went under the water for a minute before coming out of the pool. I was scanning everything. Stupid mind. I dried my self off with a towel seeing the twins chasing Tamaki with water guns. I laughed slightly. I was drinking a bit of pineapple juice while watching Honey and Mori go against the current. I had looked far enough in the rainforest not taken down for the park just yet to scan the entire thing. Mori was standing on the pool bank and Honey was still swimming. Tamaki had hit something to the control room and the water got out of control and Honey got pushed down towards the river. Kyoya had gave us a map but I was already finding him. I knew where he was but I would have to go with it. "you see it Sora?" Hikaru asked quietly. We were walking at the back of the group and no one could hear us. "Of course she sees it." Kaoru said. We walked untill we found Honey knocking police down. "He's a martial arts champion right?" I asked. "Mhm." Hikaru said. "He held back though." Kaoru said. I shrugged having slipped a shirt on my hair damp. I backed up a bit and grabbed my hair behind me like I would put it in a ponytail and squeezed getting the water out. "What were you three whispering about the way here?" Tamaki asked. "That's a secret." Me Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the roof of the school my locket off. It was almost time for the host club meeting that I was invited to. It had been about a week since we went to the water park and we had all gone to the beach soon after. My tail wrapped around my leg and my ears flipped down. I clipped the locket around my neck and climbed in the window. "Hey Sora." The twins said. "Hello Princess." Tamaki said. "Please stop. I'm just getting comfortable talking normally and that freaks me out." I said timidly. Over the week I had made friends with Haruhi. Aswell with Honey both of us sharing a liking for sweets. I enjoyed it here. "Can I ask why I am here?" I asked wanting to go home. "We wanted to ask if you wanted to join the host club as a musician for the club." Kyoya said. "S-Sure but I've never played in front of people before only small groups and with how many people that c-come here that's almost 100 different people." I said. "You'll be fine Sora-chan!" Honey said. I smiled slightly. Maybe I can do it. I picked up the violin case I had placed on the floor and opened it I pulled my bow from my bag and picked up the violin and closed my eyes pretending no one was there just so I could practice. I then began playing quietly. I stopped playing when the song ended. I placed my violin down. "I'll do it." I said. "You can go now." Kyoya said. I walked down the hallway of the school.  
I knew Kyoya was getting closer to seeing my past. The only thing I was afraid of was the host club rejecting me if they found out. I hated the thought of people rejecting me. I had walked all the way home. I opened the doors of the mansion my grandparents owned. "Sora your grandmother wanted to speak with you in the sitting room." A maid said. "Thank you." I said sitting my shoes with the others in my room down stairs. I walked into the sitting room now out of my school uniform and in normal clothes. "Yes Grandmother?" I asked. "Sora sit with me." She said. I sat beside her. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Considering you live with me and your grandfather now and have for almost a year I would like you to know you are welcome here. You aren't a freak like you may think. You're our Granddaughter. Also the next heir of the Kuromeru family seeing as you have no other siblings and you haven't any uncles or aunts." Grandmother explained to me and told me. "Wait why me?" I asked. "You are the last of the ones who could take it on. We would like you to be the heir of your family. We think you would do well." Grandmother said. "I think I can do Grandmother just no arranged marriages." I stated. "That's fine Sora and call me Grandma. Grandmother is too formal." Grandmother said. That's right Grandmother wasn't a formal person she loved to have a bit of fun. "I can do that Grandma." I said a small smile on my face.

* * *

It's too short since I took a break. It was going to end like this when I first wrote it but I decided against it.

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning at 5am. I did my daily routine but instead of leaving my heard down I sat on my bed braiding it for an hour until it was a nice side braid on my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen not letting the cook cook considering I make breakfast every Saturday if I can. I cooked waffles with a side of fruit. I set three plates on the table as my grandparents walked in the kitchen and I sat at my respective seat after turning off the stove and putting away anything I used. "Wonderful as always Sora-chan!" Grandma said. "Arigato." I said quietly finishing my milk and walking into the living room. "Sora it's a free day today. You're welcome to do whatever you like after all you've been doing so much with your music and art lately. You deserve a rest." Grandfather said from the kitchen. I sat on the couch playing video games that were old for about a hour before putting on my shoes. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt on and had my sneakers on. "I'm going for a walk!" I yelled walking out the door. "Be safe!" I heard my grandmother yell. I had a pocket knife in my pocket just in case. I walked to a nearby park and sat by the pond laying in the grass just enjoying the sunlight. That was until two "cats" as I called them walked up. "Hello.." I said as Hikaru and Kaoru walked up. "Hi Sora!" They said in sync. I giggled at their speaking in sync. "What are you two up to?" I asked. "Boss took Haruhi and the rest of the club for a commoner day out. We sneaked off when we saw you." Kaoru said. "Better go before he notices." I said as they took. "Bye Sora" They said. "Bye!" I yelled quietly, waving. I stood up walking towards home probably about to spend the rest of the day reading.


End file.
